Daftar Resolusi Hikaru
by Imorz
Summary: Kaoru mengambil kertas berisi daftar resolusi milik Hikaru. Matanya menyipit melihat kalimat terakhir yang ditulis kakaknya. #10 Pacari Haruhi.


Kaoru tahu benar kalau kakak nya—Hikaru, memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap laki-laki _trap_ di Host Club mereka. Meskipun sang _subyek_ seringkali menyangkal, jangan pernah meremehkan insting seorang kembaran.

Yang katanya, pikiran mereka selalu terhubung.

Katanya sih.

Soalnya, seingat-ingat Kaoru, dia tak pernah berhasil melakukan _mind reading_ kepada Hikaru.

Tidak usah _mind reading_ deh, _physich reading_ aja lebih gampang.

Habis, kelakuan Hikaru suka sama Haruhi itu super-duper-mega keliatan jelas. Kecuali Tamaki yang memang pada dasarnya tidak peka—atau bodoh.

Raja bodoh mereka masih asyik menyeduh kopi instan belian Haruhi. Honey- _senpai_ , masih memakan _cake_ stroberinya ditemani pengawal sejatinya, Mori- _senpai_. Wakil Iblis—bukan, ini bukan _Gintama_ , Kyoya- _senpai_ masih mengetik penghitungan grafik keuangan klub mereka. Haruhi masih imut seperti biasa.

 _Oh, baguslah. Sepertinya dunia baik-baik saja._

"Kaoru, apa menurutmu daftar resolusi ini sudah bagus?"

Hikaru tiba-tiba saja mendatangi Kaoru yang masih asyik dengan pemikiran nya. Oh iya, Kaoru melewatkan Hikaru yang sebelumnya asyik menulis sesuatu sambil bergumam.

Kaoru mengambil kertas berisi daftar resolusi milik Hikaru. Matanya menyipit melihat kalimat terakhir yang ditulis kakaknya.

 **#10 Pacari Haruhi.**

 _Omaigat watdepak_.

Tuh, kan?

Tidak usah _mind reading_ deh, _physich reading_ atau apalah itu. Nih, orangnya langsung blak-blakan.

 _Sepertinya dunia tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kaoru-_ san _._

* * *

Daftar Resolusi Hikaru

.

.

.

Ouran High School Host Club ©Bisco Hatori

Hikaru's List ©arizaki kouha

.

Peringatan: Panpik pertama di kategori Anime dan fandom Ouran. Iya, **pertama**. Nyonya yang selalu salah dalam pengetikan. Penulis amatiran, harap maklum. Maaf saya _#HikaHaruTeam_ tapi tidak nolak _#TamaHaru_ juga sih atau _#HikaKao_ FUAHAHAHA—maaf.

 **PENTING!** _Gintama punya nya mas Goril_ — _maaf, Hideaki Sorachi, beberapa produk disebutkan bukan dimaksudkan untuk promosi, tapi kalo tiba-tiba pengen, gak ada salahnya beli_.

.

STAATOO!

1 of 2

* * *

 **#1 Minum Kopi Instan Kemasan Setiap Pagi.**

 _Kau ingin cepat mati, hah? Hikaru?_

Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran sang adik ketika ia membaca daftar pertama resolusi Hikaru dan sekarang ia tidak sengaja melihat kembarannya itu tengah menyeduh kopi instant.

Hikaru menoleh pada Kaoru, "Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Kaoru hanya bergumam untuk menjawabnya. Aroma kopi yang diseduh Hikaru begitu harum dan memikat. Mengundang dirinya untuk ikut _nyicip-nyicip_.

"Hikaru, kopi instan merek apa yang kau gunakan? Dari baunya sepertinya enak~" tanya Kaoru seraya mendekati sang kakak.

Hikaru mengambil kemasan kopi instan yang sudah kosong lalu menyerahkan nya pada Kaoru, "Haruhi menyarankan ku merek yang itu, jadilah aku membeli nya satu dus. Impor dari Indonesia."

 _'Kapal Api Special Mix'_ baca Kaoru dalam hati.

Sepertinya Kaoru pernah liat iklannya sewaktu membuka salah satu video di _Kamutube_.

 **#2 Selalu Rapih kan Rambut**

 _Mungkin ini salah satu_ list _resolusi wajar yang ditulis Hikaru._

Kedua saudara kembar Hitachiin itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Kaoru ingat tulisan kedua pada daftar resolusi Hikaru. Oke, selalu rapihkan rambut. Itu hal yang positif. Tidak ada yang aneh. Untuk saat ini.

"Hikaru- _sama_ , Kaoru- _sama_ , sarapan sudah siaap~" ucap pelayan kembar mereka.

Kaoru lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan _style_ seperti biasa—poni yang di _setting_ kearah kanan. Matanya memperhatikan Hikaru yang masih mengeringkan rambut _baby_ oranye nya.

"Cepatlah, Hikaru. Kita tidak mau terlambat, kan?"

 _Hairdryer_ itu kemudian mati. Hikaru meletakkan nya asal, toh nanti akan ada yang membereskan nya juga. _Jangan ditiru adegan berbahaya ini ya, anak-anak_.

"Kau mau lihat sesuatu yang keren, Kaoru?"

Selesai merapihkan dasinya, Kaoru lalu menatap Hikaru, "Apa?"

Dengan cepat Hikaru mengeluarkan botol berisi _gel_ rambut dari dalam tasnya. Sepertinya dia membelinya kemarin.

Tangannya lincah mengatur tatanan rambutnya dengan _gel_ rambut yang sudah ia peroleh dari super market _rakyat jelata_. Cermin didepan nya itu seakan-akan berkata, _"Yes, Your Highness. Kau adalah laki-laki paling tampan sejagad raya ini."_

Kaoru memandang kakaknya ini _flat_.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah seperti Shun Oguri sekarang?"

Yah, memang penampilan Hikaru saat ini jauh lebih _Fantastic Baby_ dari sebelumnya. Kaoru mengakui itu.

Lihatlah rambut nya yang mengkilap dan bau harum yang dikeluarkan nya.

EH TUNGGU, BARUSAN DIA BILANG SHUN OGU—

"Gel rambut apa itu?" tanya Kaoru.

"Ini namanya _pomade_." Hikaru senyum-senyum sendiri didepan cermin.

 _'biar kutebak, pasti saran dari—'_

"Haruhi yang menyarankan nya untukku."

Belum selesai Kaoru menebak, Hikaru sudah memberikan jawabannya.

 **#3 Kalau Lelah, Minumlah Minuman Isotonik**

 _Kau ingin cepat bertemu sang pencipta, huh? Hikaru?_

Logika nya, terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman kemasan itu bahaya. Jelas, itulah yang ada dibenak Kaoru.

Dia tentu menyayangi Hikaru. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahaya nya mengkonsumsi minuman kemasan setiap hari, tapi _—_

—melihat wajah Hikaru yang begitu bahagia ketika meminum _Pocari_ membuat Kaoru mundur dan berusaha mengabadikan nya lewat kamera ponsel.

Haruhi tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan kelas. Anak itu selalu saja datang sekian detik sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia duduk diantara si kembar Hitachiin lalu mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

Kemudian dia mengeluh.

"Haaaah, capek sekalii."

Hikaru dan Kaoru sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki(perempuan) disebelah mereka.

"Ada apa, Haruhi?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

" _Otou-san_ pulang terlambat malam tadi dan membangunkan ku untuk memanaskan makan malam yang sudah kusiapkan. Akhirnya pagi tadi aku bangun kesiangan dan berlari sampai ke sekolah." ujar Haruhi yang pundung.

 _Ah, banci kemayu itu._

"Aku kira aku akan terlambat, ternyata bel saja belum. Tahu begini ngesot aja tadi." lanjut Haruhi.

 _Ah, anak dari banci kemayu ini._

"Harusnya tadi kau hubungi kami, jadi kami bisa menjemputmu." jelas Hikaru seenaknya, namun Kaoru setuju dengan usulnya. Hikaru lalu menyerahkan _Pocari_ nya, "Nih."

Haruhi mengambil _Pocari_ yang diberikan Hikaru, "Kau niat memberiku tidak sih? Isinya cuma tinggal seperempat."

"Yang penting sudah kuberi. Sudahlah, minum saja. Bacod."

 _Brengsek_ , batin Haruhi.

Kaoru memandangi mereka diam. Sepertinya lagi-lagi ada keganjalan disini.

 _Tentu saja ada wahai Hitachiin muda_ , sepertinya otak Kaoru baru saja mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Dan didetik keberapa baru saja Kaoru sadar bahwa—

— _Pocari_ yang sebentar lagi akan diminum Haruhi itu (disini berlaku efek _slowmotion_ ) adalah bekas mulut Hikaru.

Artinya, ci-ci-ciuman tidak langsung bisa terjadi kapan saja. Kan?

"TU-TU-TU-TUNGGU DULU!"

Kaoru yang mendadak gagap lalu menahan Haruhi dengan mencengkram lengan gadis itu, "K-Kau yakin akan meminum itu, Haruhi?"

Haruhi memandang polos Kaoru, "Memang ada apa?"

"Iya! Kenapa sih Kaoru?!" sahut Hikaru yang ikut-ikutan.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Kaoru berbisik pada lawannya, "Haruhi, minuman itu kan b-bekas Hikaru, k-kau tahu artinya, kan?"

Mungkin Kaoru antara terlalu gugup atau bodoh, ia lupa bahwa gadis didepan nya ini memiliki sifat yang unik.

Yaitu tidak peka dan masa bodoh.

"Lho, memang iya kan? Buktinya airnya sisa seperempat. Kaoru, kalau kau mau aku bisa sisakan untukmu."

Sudahlah Haruhi, Kaoru lelah.

 **#4 Bersikap Cool**

Kaoru angkat tangan untuk daftar yang satu ini.

Bukankah kita semua tahu bahwa sifat Hikaru itu; manja, pecicilan, egois, dan nakal. Sedikit berbeda dengan yang dimiliki saudaranya. Iya, Kaoru cukup berbangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah terpatri di _image_ semua orang bahwa karakter _Bad Boy_ memang melekat sekali pada Hikaru—bahkan sampai ke nadi nya pun.

Lalu, untuk apa dia merubah sikap alamiah nya itu dengan mencoba menjadi sosok karakter yang _dingin_? Cukup satu orang saja yang memiliki karakter itu di _Host Club._

Semua orang, tolong tahan Mori- _senpai_ diujung sana.

"Hikaru, apa-apaan sikap mu ini?" tanya Kaoru pada Hikaru yang masih asyik meladeni para tamu. "Kau ingin mengakhiri strategi _incest_ kita?"

Alunan suara 'KYAANG' terdengar seketika oleh para tamu Hitachiin _Brothers_.

"Bukan begitu, Kaoru."

Sontak mawar-mawar imajiner dengan latar belakang pink berkilauan memenuhi ruangan. Hikaru menangkup wajah Kaoru, "Aku seperti ini untuk dirimu, aku takut kau akan bosan dengan sikap menjengkelkan ku. Maka dari itu, aku merubah suasana agar kau tidak pergi dari sisiku, Kaoru!"

 _Benarkah untuk Kaoru?_

Seperti biasa, Kaoru akan membalas pernyataan manis menggombal (mungkin lebay?) hanya dengan satu kata manja menggairahkan, "—hn, Hikaru~"

Tamu-tamu wanita langsung _chaos_ ditempat. Hidung mereka dipenuhi banjiran darah dan wajah mereka kemerahan. Oh iya, jangan lupakan cengiran kuda nya.

Menurutku, karena sering terjadi seperti ini, harusnya Kyoya sebagai eksekutif manajer menyediakan dokter khusus untuk kejadian genting seperti ini.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, kalau kau _perempuan_ , kau ingin memiliki pacar yang seperti apa?" tanya salah satu tamu Haruhi.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, dan Honey, sontak memasang telinga mode mega-ekstra, untuk mendengarkan percakapan Haruhi dengan para tamu nya. Karena jelas, Haruhi yang sebenarnya memang perempuan adalah hal penting untuk diketahui tipe lelaki seperti apa yang dia sukai.

Minimal yang membuat dia tertarik aja, deh.

"—mmm, sepertinya aku memilih laki-laki yang tidak banyak bicara." jawab Haruhi enteng.

Si kembar Hitachiin, Tamaki, dan Honey, seketika shock mendengar jawaban Haruhi. Seperti ada petir menyambar dibelakang mereka.

 _'K-Karakter tidak banyak bicara itu kan, MORI-_ SENPAIII _/TAKASHII?!'_ mereka berempat bertelepati bersama.

"Ugh."

Kaoru menoleh pada Hikaru yang meringis kesal. Sedetik kemudian, yang lebih tua mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya.

Kaoru tidak sengaja melihat apa yang tertera dilayar ponsel _touchscreen_ nya.

Sebuah situs pencarian dengan _keyword_ , _How to get your lover_ dan salah satu _website_ menyarankan:

 _"Jadilah Cool, para gadis menyukai laki-laki yang misterius!"_

Hoo, benarkan? Semua ini bukan untuk Kaoru, tapi untuk Haruhi.

Namun sepertinya Hikaru salah perhitungan disini.

Kan sudah dibilang bahwa _image_ miliknya adalah _Bad Boy_ dan sudah terpatri dibenak semua orang.

Hikaru tidak akan bisa tidak banyak bicara meski ia sudah merubah sifat nya karena sekali lagi—karakter nakal dan pecicilan sudah menjadi sikap alamiah Hikaru. Dia justru tetap (terlalu) banyak bicara.

Dan terakhir, bukan hanya si _'tidak banyak bicara'_ ini yang menjadi permasalahan nya.

Harus ada banyak perjuangan dan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Haruhi karena kembali lagi pada kejadian saat dikelas—

—dia itu tidak peka dan masa bodoh.

Kyoyaa, sepertinya kali ini kau harus menyetujui usul ku. Lihat, bukan cuma para tamu Hitachiin yang harus ditangani intensif.

Tamaki yang sedang terkena _culture shock_ disana juga harus diberi perawatan dong.

 **#5 Menabung!**

Kaoru saangat setuju dengan daftar yang satu ini.

Mereka berdua memang berasal dari keluarga yang mega kaya. Iya, bukan super lagi.

Ayah mereka sering berpergian keluar negeri, ke Afrika lah, ke India lah, seolah-olah seperti dia pergi kerumah tetangga sebelah saja. Ibu mereka yang seorang desainer, mampu menghasilkan baju-baju _branded_ yang mampu menyilaukan mata dan membuat dompet menangis ria.

Tapi siapa disini yang mengatakan bahwa menabung adalah hal yang mustihal untuk keluarga mega kaya seperti mereka, sampai-sampai kata mustahal terbalik-balik. Mereka cocoknya menaburkan uang mereka sebagai pupuk tanaman saking kaya nya.

 _No, no, no._

Semua orang berhak untuk menabung sekalipun itu keluarga Hitachiin. Sekali lagi, semua orang berhak untuk menabung. Tolong dikasih penekanan di kata _'hak'_ nya.

Kaoru bangga pada Hikaru karena dia mampu menepis semua pemikiran jahat masyarakat dan Author terhadap keluarga mereka. Padahal dia sendiri belum ada niatan untuk menabung.

"Hikaru—" Kaoru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Air mata nya sedikit demi sedikit keluar tanda ia terharu. "—kau menabung, Hikaru. Kau menabuuungg!"

Hikaru sontak menoleh pada Kaoru, "...hm? Menabung? Oh iya benar, aku menabung—

—setiap pensil yang terjatuh."

Kali ini sepertinya Kaoru yang salah perhitungan.

Mungkin yang dimaksud Hikaru menabung adalah menabung segala hal. Bukan cuma uang.

Haruhi sudah selesai dalam menyelesaikan soal matematika nya di papan tulis. Sebelum nya ia sempat ditunjuk oleh _sensei_ untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan padanya dipapan tulis.

Haruhi tiba-tiba panik setelah duduk dibangku nya, "Lho? Pensil ku yang tadi disini mana?!"

Kaoru menyesal telah mengeluarkan air mata berharganya untuk tingkah menjengkelkan Hikaru.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _masih berlanjot_**

* * *

 _*Liatin_ word count _* wah udah seribudelapanratusan aje!_

 _Sisa 6-10 daftar resolusi Hikaru dilanjut di chapter selanjutnya ya! jan marah doong_

 _Oh iya, buat yang nge_ follow _chan, maaf ya tiba-tiba apdet panpik yang keluar dari jalur biasanya. Sekali-kali juga chan pengen nyoba di fandom ini, ya gak? Dan lagi chan pengen ngeramein fandom Ouran yang sepii_ T^T

 _Akhir kata, silahkan_ **review** _,_ **fav** _dan_ **follow** _untuk mengapresiasi karya chan. Terima kasih!_

 _._

 _._

 _Soul Society, 11:44 pm._


End file.
